


Poke Chop Shandwich

by qbubbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Forever Facebook Group, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oil, Shipper Sam Winchester, Showers, Slow Burn, Turkish Oil Wrestling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qbubbles/pseuds/qbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based on watching a video from facebook about Turkish Oil Wrestling that was posted in the DESTIEL FOREVER Facebook closed group, and its ensuing comments… mostly along the vein of “Can I get this in a Destiel flavor?” and hhhhnnnnnnnnnngggggh.  I felt the muse descend and here we are.  If you've never seen Turkish Oil Wrestling, you should.  It's delicious.  Here, have this one:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CReDmSNMgvY</p><p>-</p><p>“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Dean whispered, breath hitching on the last word.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” Cas replied, and pushed the hunter backwards until the bed caused Dean to fall back.  “I’ve got you, if you let me.  If you need me like I need you.”  Cas was now hovering over Dean’s body, his lips gently caressing over the damp skin from the shower.  His hands roamed across Dean’s stomach and stopped at the waistband of the slightly tented pants below him, a silent question.</p><p>“Yes.  Absolutely.  I need you, Cas.” Dean breathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke Chop Shandwich

“Hey!  Dean!  Come look at this I found on youtube!” Sam called out from the library.  

Dean had wandered into the kitchen, getting refills for his and Cas’ coffees.  He liked doing nice things for Cas, since most of the time Cas was always coming to the brother’s rescue.  They’d gotten closer since Cas had moved into the bunker after falling ill from Rowena’s spell.  His near death had nudged something loose in Dean’s heart and felt in a better position to keep him safe if Cas was living with them.  The three were working on a new case which required a bunch of research, as per the norm.  He called back to Sam, “Chill, I’ll be right there!”  Dean sauntered back to his brother and Cas, who had pulled over a chair and was looking over his shoulder to see what was so interesting on social media.  He passed Cas’ coffee to him and the three men looked at the laptop screen as Sam clicked play.

The title of the video was “Turkish Oil Wrestling” and for 3 fantastic minutes of silent observation, Dean, Sam, and Cas watched as oily tanned men slipped and slided across each other’s bodies, shoving their hands down each others pants in order to find a non-slippery surface to flip their contender on their backs.  

 _What the fuck does this have to do with the case,_ he almost asked his brother.  

The next time that Sam clicked play, there was more conversation.  Sam was impressed by the men’s athleticism.  Cas was interested in learning more about Turkish traditions.  Meanwhile Dean, behind both men, was sporting a half chub and starting to breathe heavier.  In the ensuing discussions between Cas and his brother, Dean snuck off to his room to regroup.

 

As he hightailed it down the corridor to the sleeping quarters he thought, _seriously, what the fuck did that have to do with the research?  How does one even_ accidentally _end up clicking on Turkish Oil Wrestling and then_ calling over _other men to watch it with._ To Dean, this firmly fell into the category of “not watching porn with other dudes in the room, and definitely not talking about it”   _But why the fuck am I sporting a hard on?  Those were dudes._  

Dean breathed easier once he’d gotten to his room.  His laptop was left out in the library so he couldn’t look up some nice hentai to clear his head.  And his dick was definitely growing harder as he replayed the video in his mind.  The vintage copy of Busty Asian Beauties in his room seemed like a logical choice to help take the edge off.  Dean pulled over some tissues, his bedside bottle of lotion (what, it gets dry in the bunker…), and sat down to get to work.  But after five minutes of flipping through the magazine and playing with his balls, nothing was rising to the occasion.  The youtube video was stuck on repeat in his mind and Dean was doing everything he could to avoid it.  

“This is ridiculous,” he told himself.  He’d always appreciated men, but women were a safe bet in the world of Dean and Masturbation.  He couldn’t have imagined jerking it to an educational video, let alone one featuring exclusively dudes.  And yet, that’s exactly where his mind went.  And that’s exactly what caused his cock to twitch above where his fingers were resting over his balls.  “Goddamnit,” he exhaled as he got back to business.

 

15 minutes later Dean strode back out to the library hearing Cas and Sam debating the most effective holds that could possibly bring someone down.  “Are you dorks still talking about that?” he shouted to get his voice heard over the noise.  

“I’m sure it's much harder than it looks, Cas.  You can’t just assume that shear strength would be able to tip the tables in someone’s favor if the friction to use that strength isn’t available.” Sam said, only barely noticing Dean’s return.  

“I’m not saying that any _human_ would be able to utilize their strength in such a way.  I _am_ saying that an angel or other supernatural being would be.” Cas responded cooly.

“Yeah, I guess you are.  I’m just gonna grab my laptop and be on my way, then.”  Dean reached over the table to grab his computer.

“You’re being ridiculously cocky.  Even if the strength was incredible, my money's still on the physics of friction.  Easy for you that no one’s going to challenge your theory.” Sam retorted back to Cas.

“You don’t want to try me?” Cas responded, sitting a little taller in his seat.

“I am a full foot taller than you.  That brings into account lots of extra data points that could skew the result.  Dean could, though.” Sam said brightly.

“What?  Nooo.  No.  I’m not getting into this.  This… stuff is your thing, not mine.” Dean closed the lid on his laptop and backed away quickly, holding the arm not cradling his computer out in front of him like a shield.  But it was too late.  Cas had already turned his eyes on Dean’s retreating figure and shined with excitement.

“Yes!  Dean, you’re approximately the same build as me.  And I have my grace, which would end the match with a win for me fairly quickly, thereby testing our theories.” 

 _Castiel, the Angel of the Lord, wants to wrestle me?  Like… like, that??  That homoerotic, ridiculously sexy style of wrestling?  Fuck that._  

Dean had begun resisting this idea the second his brother had mentioned it, and now he was backing away from the two like something was on fire.  His dick would betray him in an instant in that situation.  Cas plus slick, half-naked bodies, intimately thrusting and grasping in a slow sinuous way?  Cas’ trim runner’s build wrapped around Dean’s waist from behind?  Cas thrusting his hands into Dean’s pants and… _yeah, fuck no._

“Guys, no.  No, this won’t work.  I’ve, uh, ya know, got that thing.  Ya know, that thing?  Old hell wound or something.  Acts up every now and then.  I might make it worse if Cas is able to throw me on my back or something.  So, no, I can’t.  I really can’t.”

“When has getting hurt ever stopped you from doing something?  No, Dean, there’s no way you’re backing out of this.  It’s two against one.  Just prove me right and if you do get hurt, Cas can mojo you back to health.  Whatdayasay?” Sam turned his puppy eyes on Dean and with the logic of Cas being able to heal any wounds, whether real or otherwise, Dean knew his argument was flat.  

_This is going to take a bunch of masturbation._

 

A few days later and the date was set.  The next morning, he was going to wrestle Cas, covered in oil, in the dungeon.  He wasn’t sure why the dungeon was picked as the location, but it was better than the library or the kitchen.  His brother had gone out the day before and found loose fitting leather pants like the ones in the video and a few gallons of oil from the Shop Rite.  

 _Fuck, this is really happening,_ Dean sighed in his mind as he gathered up the tools he’d need for his marathon battle with the purple-headed-yogurt-slinger.  He figured if he was completely out of come, he couldn’t get hard, and thereby embarrass himself in front of his brother and best friend.  He’d also be ridiculously tired, masturbating so long at his age, and if nothing else, at least the fight would be over quickly.

Dean opened his laptop and pulled up an incognito window.  You can never be too careful.  He opened his folder of favorite sites and sat back comfortably, the tissue box on one side and the bedside lotion on the other (really, you guys have no idea how dry the bunker is).  The first site wasn’t inspiring the witness.  The second site barely managed to defrost the fridge.  The third, fourth, and fifth sites weren’t flicking his bic.  He sighed, rubbing his face with this hand (not THAT hand) and knew exactly which site would grease the three-legged cow, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit it.

Eventually, after a few more sites failed to jerk the gherkin, he was getting sore.  He calculated what time it was with how many times he’d be able to find completion before appearing for breakfast and knew it was go time.  It was time for some youtube education.

He typed in the words “Turkish Oil Wrestling” and found the video he’d watched with Sam and Cas.  But there was another one right below it, “Slow Motion Turkish Oil Wrestling”.  The words went in through his eyes, into his brain, and straight down to his cock.   _Of fucking_ **_course_ **.  

Dean watched it 4 times and came twice.  The second time he decided to stick some advantageous fingers in his own ass, and enjoyed the way it made him feel; full and promising.   Good times.  The night, as a whole, as an overly tired blur.

 

In the morning, he was exhausted.  He grabbed a red bull instead of a coffee and sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.  Cas came in a few minutes later.

“Dean.  Are you ok?  You don’t have to go through with this if you’re not feeling well.  I wish this to be a fair fight and I’d beat you too quickly if you were sick.” Cas said, genuinely concerned.

“He’s fine.  Aintcha Dean?  He was just up pretty late last night cuddling the kielbasa, weren’t you?” Sam snickered.  
  
“Why would Dean go to sleep with a German sausage?” Cas asked, heavily confused.

“Just ignore him, Cas.  I do.” Dean gave his brother a long glare for that.  

 _The walls must be incredibly thin._  

An hour later for digestion and the three of them padded down to the dungeon.  Sam had spread out a tarp on the floor (“I don't want to ruin the devil’s trap with all the oil.”) and two bottles of generic store brand cooking oil sat on top of a couple of towels.  Dean’s stomach fluttered and his mind drifted down to his pants.   _Goddamnit, Pedro, don’t fail me now._

“Alright, I’ve watched the video a few more times and done some research on the rules.  The only way to win the fight is to pin the other person on their back.  No biting, but other than that, keep it clean.” Sam told Dean and Cas.  

The two acknowledged the rules and went to stand on opposite sides of the tarp with their respective bottles of oil.  They began to cover themselves from head to toe in the yellow liquid.  Sam coached Dean on where the best places to put the oil would be based on his information on the subject.  Dean hadn’t thought of pouring some down his pants and then spreading it around his balls like some over eager virgin with their first bottle of lube, but he couldn’t tell Sam to shove it, either, as he was in this fight specifically _for_ his brother.  

_Fucking puppy eyes._

When Sam had decided Dean was done, he walked over to the middle of the tarp and said it was time to start.  3, 2, 1 and boom.

 

_Omg.  Ok, this is really gay.  Wrestling in general is really gay.  How have I never noticed this before?  Just so long as the man meat stays down, this will be ok.  This is not going to be ok.  Cas is gorgeous.  I could suck on his hip bones for hours.  Wait, did I really think that?  Oh fuck Cas, please don’t put your hands, yup, you put your hands there.  Goddamnit.  Think clear, Winchester.  You can do this.  Put your hand, yeah, over here, and grab that, nope, nevermind.  Fuck this is so slippery.  This is stupid.  Why am I doing this?  Goddammit Cas stop trying to grab my dick!  Jesus Christ.  Ok.  I’m good.  This is good.  This will be good.  Not that good, no!  NO!  MARGARET THATCHER!  NAKED!  ON A COLD DAY!!!  Fuckfuckfuck.  IM BETRAYED!  How could you, Sailor Ned?  I trusted you!!  Ok, the game is now all about keeping Cas out of my pants.  Bob and weave, dammit, BOB AND WEAVE!  Wait, he’s not gonna try and grab, yes he is.  YES HE IS.  Cas is GRABBING MY ASS.  ABORT!  ABORT THE SITUATION!  GET OUT OF THAT SITUATION.  Ok.  Ok.  Whew.  That was close.  Alright.  Think about this, you can totally take this skinny angel.  Ooo, take him where?  FUCK!  Nooo, fuck fuck.  Stop.  Ok, I can win this.  I can totally win this.  Wait, nope, no I can’t.  Nope.  Don’t grab me in the front, dude.  No, stop!  Don’t grab me in the front.  Don’t grab mE IN THE FRONT!  STOP  NOO!!  GODDAMNIT NO!  He felt it.  He felt my hard on.  Yup, that look on his face.  Right there.  There it is.  What should I do?  Wait, he has his guard down.  Now or never, Winchester._

“And DEAN WINS!” Sammy yelled somewhere in Dean’s periphery but he wasn’t listening.  He was panting heavily over his opponent’s slippery body, falling into Cas’ impossibly deep blue eyes.  And silently pleading him not to say anything about the rock-hard staff of St. Peter in his pants, pressing heavily against Cas’ hip.  “We good?” he whispered.  Cas looked up into Dean’s green eyes and imperceptibly nodded.  

“Omigod, Dean, that was incredible!  Where did that come from?  You found the tiny second that Cas didn’t have laser focus and went for the kill!  That was amazing!” Sam was shouting.

“Yes, Dean, that was a very educational fight.  I admire your strategy.” Cas said quietly into the tiny space between them.

 _Fuck, now I’ve made him fucking awkward as fuck.  I never should have agreed to this shit._  

“No… no, you were the better fighter.  I’m sure of it.” Dean stuttered, coming up to rest on his knees and let Cas get off the floor.

“Of course he’s not!  You beat him, Dean!  Man, I guess the oil acts as a form of equalizer between strength and muscle mass.  And that’s why the game is so popular in a place where…”

Sam’s voice faded into the background as Dean watched Cas get up and towel off.  Dean’s guilt was running high and hadn’t noticed becoming mesmerized by the way Cas’ shoulders moved as he pulled the towel over his head and down his chest.  He stared openly at the curve of Cas’ ass and let his mind wander about whether Cas had ever masturbated.  He was human, once, with all of the urges of other human men.  He then wondered about that reaper, April, and what she taught him in one night.  What Dean would be able to teach him in another.  Cas caught his eyes for a split second and Dean looked away, shaken and suddenly overly concerned with finding his own towel.

“I’m taking a shower,” Dean said to no one in particular as he tried to race out of the room.  Two steps in, though, his feet slipped on the cold tile.  “Son of a BITCH!”

 

An hour later, Dean was still in the shower.   _Fucking oil won’t come off.  It’s fucking everywhere!  Fuck!  I should have taken the Dawn soap with me from the kitchen.  If it can get oil off of baby birds in Alaska, it sure as fuck can get the oil off of my balls._

The door on the other side of the communal showers opened but Dean couldn’t hear it.  He was too busy focusing on holding onto to a wet and oily bar of soap.  Cas slipped in, took note of Dean, and locked the door behind him.  As Dean’s brain continued to wrap around the reasoning behind the first person who thought, “Hey, let’s pour dish soap on a bird covered in crude oil”, he failed to notice the sounds of Cas’ bare feet padding onto the white tile next to him.  

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean instantly lost hold of his soap, his footing, and his voice as he fell to the floor, shouting out a surprise.  Castiel, angel of the Lord, was standing next to him wearing a shit eating grin and nothing else, visibly amused at the startle he’d given Dean.  “Should I have knocked?”

“Yes, you should have knocked, what the fuck, Cas?” Dean loudly whispered.  He didn’t want his brother to run in and see the two of them, naked, in the shower, with Dean on the floor at eye to dick level.  He tried to hide his family jewels with the small wash cloth that was hanging over the faucet.

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened downstairs.”

“Yeah, ok.  Look, so I got turned on by the wrestling.  I mean, I’m probably not the first guy that’s happened to.  Ya know, sometimes you just can’t control it.  I mean, I realize I’m a grown ass man, but life does that to you, ya know, and there’s nothing behind it, it just happens.  Look, sometimes, you just cant control it.  Wait, I said that already, didn’t I?  I mean, it’s true.  It just, ya know, stamps the point home.  I’m babbling, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are.  But I would be too if the man I loved caught me off guard in the shower after a vigorous wrestling match and long night of moaning my name and masterbating.”

“I know, right?  Wait… what?”  

 _How fucking thin_ are _these walls??_

Cas laughed, his fanfiction blue eyes smiling with every atom available in his vessel.  “I said that you loved me.  And no, I’m not wrong.  And if you’re wondering, yes, I love you too.”

“No offense, Cas, but I’d know if I were gay.”

“You’re right, you would.  But you’re not.”  Cas just smiled, looking down at Dean sprawled on the warm shower tile.  The firmness in his voice so sure that Dean started to second guess himself as he hauled his broken ass off the tile.  

“Did you aggravate your ‘old hell wound?’  Do you need me to heal you?” Cas went on to say as Dean hissed standing straight up.

“That was a lie, Cas.  I didn’t want to wrestle you.  I found the whole fucking thing hot as hell and was trying to get out of the situation.”

“I know.”

At that, Dean gave Cas a hard look, taking on his direct gaze, blinding blue on gorgeous green.  And he smiled despite himself.  The water was pouring down Cas’ chest in tiny rivulets that momentarily made Dean wonder if that water tasted any different than water that hadn’t touched an angel.  And then he saw it.  What Cas had said about being in love with him.  

 

Dean was always making tiny observations like that about Castiel.  Wondering what his sweat would smell or taste like.  Imagining if angels had the supernatural stamina of their grace to make them fuck all night.  What kissing an angel would be like.  If Cas was ok, at any given time.  Finding funny memes about life and sending them to Cas with the note, “This made me think of you.”  Staying up until Cas got back to the bunker from somewhere, or not sleeping well if he never did.  Wondering if Cas could fall in love.  Maybe Dean was in love.  Maybe.

And in that moment, Dean took a leap.  He sought to discover if that water actually _did_ taste different coming off of Cas.  He leaned forward and closed his eyes against the spray from the shower, gently letting his tongue loll out of his mouth and strain to reach wet skin.  He found a nipple, and let the water flow into his mouth, coming down the plane of Cas’ body above it.  For Cas’ part, he inhaled sharply and didn’t exhale, as though he were afraid of scaring Dean off.  Dean closed his mouth around the nipple and suckled, forcing Cas to exhale swiftly as the sensation filled his brain.

_What the fuck are you doing?  We’re not gay._

Dean brought his arms up to steady himself against Cas’ chest, making his lean into his angel’s personal space less awkward.  Cas breathed shallowly, rising his arms up to cup Dean’s chin with one hand and hold onto his back with the other.  After a few more seconds of steady sucking, Dean popped off Cas’ nipple and opened his eyes.  Cas’ steady hand guided Dean’s face up until they were both upright and staring at each other.

_He tastes like honey and sunshine.  Worth it._

Cas took the initiative this time, slowly removing the distance between the two and culminating as a small blind brush of lips, beginning with tiny pecks against each other and growing braver and more insistent as each second ticked by.  Dean licked a shallow stripe into Cas’ mouth and the angel sunk into the sensation, letting a low dirty growl escape his parted lips and forcing Dean’s dick to twitch against his leg, slowly awakening for a truly noble cause.

They stayed kissing like that for half an hour.  Or maybe it was an hour.  Neither was entirely sure of the amount of time spent in each other’s embrace, but they were quickly being chased out of the shower by the cold water of a small, old boiler with a limited amount of warmth.

The two men quickly toweled off, wrapped themselves up in dry sweatpants, and silently padded from the showers to Cas’ room.  Cas led the charge, holding onto Dean’s hand behind him and all but throwing him across the threshold.  Dean hit the lights as the door violently shut and locked behind Cas.  Dean needed no other invitation to assault his angel’s mouth with his own, all sensations new and seemingly forbidden.  Their hands couldn’t stay still against each other’s bodies and explored all of the hidden new planes.

Cas was the first to let his hands wander around Dean’s back and down the bottom of his pants, gently, reverently, caressing the taut muscles there.  Dean’s reaction was to still momentarily and pull back, searching for something in the blue eyes that reflected his own.  

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Dean whispered, breath hitching on the last word.

“I’ve got you,” Cas replied, and pushed the hunter backwards until the bed caused Dean to fall back.  “I’ve got you, if you let me.  If you need me like I need you.”  Cas was now hovering over Dean’s body, his lips gently caressing over the damp skin from the shower.  His hands roamed across Dean’s stomach and stopped at the waistband of the slightly tented pants below him, a silent question.

“Yes.  Absolutely.  I need you, Cas.” Dean breathed.

Cas’ eyes shone bluer for a fraction of a second, and leaned forward to kiss a trail of wet heat down over Dean’s chest, stomach, waist, thighs.  He shoved his face into the apex of Dean’s pants and inhaled bone deep, letting the warm exhale pool around the other man’s balls.  Above him Dean let out a high pitched whimper and relaxed deeper into Cas’ bed, his mind floating with sensation and touch and heart and belief and.. _wait, is that happiness?_

Back at the edge of the bed, Cas began slowly peeling Dean’s pants down over his hips and thighs.  Every inch of skin freed, immediately covered again with kisses and nips of teeth.  The duality of the pain and pleasure was enough to force several drops of slick precome to bead up.  Once the pants were off, Cas brought his face back to within a few inches of the source of Dean’s heat.  He was now dripping, the beads falling slowly down his shaft.  Cas leaned in and licked a stripe from base to head.  For every trace line of come, Cas licked Dean into delirium.  

Dean’s hands eventually came to caress Cas’ face and thread through his hair.  “You don’t need to do this…” he whispered to his best friend.  Dean had had his share of fantastic head, but nothing had come close to the love and attention that Cas was providing him.  He felt guilty and ashamed at revelling in it so fully.  

“Of course I don’t have to.  I want to,” was Cas’ reply.  Dean full body groaned and the world around them became irrelevant as Cas drank Dean down into oblivion.  But Dean wanted more.  More than to find release, he wanted to share it with Cas.  

“Cas.  Cas I… I need more.  I need you.”

“I’m right here, Dean.”  
“No, I need… I need to feel more.  I don’t know how to do this.  I need to feel you.  I want you to take me.  I want to not think and not make the hard choices.  I want to leave it all.  I want… I want to come with you.  I don’t want to do this alone.  Please.  Cas, please.”

“Ok, Dean.  I got you.”

Cas disrobed and crawled up onto the bed next to Dean.  He could taste himself on Cas’ lips and tongue and sank into a supreme feeling of warmth.  With a gentle and steady hand, Cas guided Dean onto his side, facing away from him.  He pushed one of Dean’s legs away, and angled it in such a way that his ass was spread open.  They were still extremely oily from their match earlier, so no lube was needed as Cas pushed one finger slowly into Dean, bottoming out against his palm to Dean’s blasphemous moans.  

_How do more people not know about this?  Jesus.  Oh… oh._

Cas had wanted to go slowly, to properly prepare Dean for his first act of sex with a man, but the sounds coming from the hunter were enough to undo any of the archangels.  His own growing erection was making it hard for him to be so close to Dean’s body, to smell his heady mix of Irish Spring soap and sex.  It was distracting him from being gentle and attentive to his partner’s needs.  The thrusts of his fingers against Dean’s prostate was causing the other man to cry out.  Neither party would last long, especially not Dean who was falling apart with each exertion.

“Dean.  I’m… I’m.  Are you ok?  I’m need to enter you.  I need.  Tell me to stop if you have to.  Please tell me.”  Dean’s wordless shake of his head was all that Cas needed.  He pulled Dean’s leg up further, and lined himself up to push into Dean’s tight ass.  Time stood still as Cas slowly sheathed himself within Dean’s body.  When his cock nudged against Dean’s sensitive bundle of nerves, Dean’s body clenched.  The sensation of such a grip around Cas’ dick nearly sent the angel over the edge.

“We.  Oh.  We need to go very slowly,” Dean gasped.

“... yeah.  Ok.  I’ll try.”

Both bodies began to slowly rock back and forth.  Dean held onto Cas’ hips behind him, gently guiding the pace that was sure to be the end of both of them.  The heat building inside was reaching a critical point as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and thrusted shallow pushes into the other man.  Cas’ strength was weakening against the constant friction that connected the hunter and angel.  He brought his hand down to caress Dean’s swollen cock and Dean’s hips lept forward, searching for more.  It didn’t take many pulls to tip him over the edge, and the spasms that wracked through Dean’s body and ass were more than enough to cause Cas to follow right behind Dean’s orgasm.  

Both men came with a shout.  Cas wrapped his entire body around Dean’s and they rode out the orgasm in a sweaty, oily haze of gentle kisses and hugs.  

 

An hour later they woke up.  Dean found his arms wrapped around Cas’ torso, his head resting on the angel’s chest.  Cas had his hand gently tangled in Dean’s hair.  

“Cas?  I don’t.  I… what happens next?”

“Life goes on.  We keep hunting.  Nothing changes except that we know we need each other.”  Cas was right.  This love, this bond between them would figure itself out with time, but at the end of the day, they were still the same people.

“Yeah.  Ok.  What about Sam?”  
  
“What about him?”

“Should we say something to him?”

“THE WALLS ARE VERY THIN!  I’M GOING TO THE STORE, NEED ANYTHING?  BEER?  COFFEE?  TURKISH OIL WRESTLING VIDEOS THAT FORCE BROTHERS TO ACKNOWLEDGE THEIR OWN ATTRACTION TO THE GUY HE’S BEEN EYE FUCKING FOR SIX YEARS?”

“Sam, you son of bitch!”


End file.
